The present invention relates to the art of helping people to apply store bought products to hard to reach areas of the body without causing any injury to those people.
Conventional roll-on or rub-on products are packaged in plastic containers with their own applicators and caps. People can have difficulty holding these types of containers and applying the contents to hard to reach areas of the body. For people that live alone that may have, for example, a sore back, their pain relief solutions may be limited when they cannot reach the affected area to apply a topical pain relief product.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can safely grip a roll-on or rub-on product to apply that product in hard to reach locations of the body.